poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky
Lucky is the leader of the Shelter 17 Pound Puppies unit. According to episode 1, "The Yipper Caper," Lucky got his name on account of his good fortune. He leads one of the best Pound Puppies unit in the world. He's a mix of several breeds and has purple and peachish colored fur. His build is almost like a medium-sized German Shephard with cropped ears, although his father looks completely different. Personality Lucky is friendly, kind, and professional with a "never give up" attitude. He believes that there is "A pup for every person, and a person for every pup." He doesn't believe in luck, despite his name. Lucky is shown to have his own flaws, and sometimes loses focus on what is important, examples of this are seen in "Rebel Without a Collar" and "Snow Problem." He gets along with most animals, but dislikes coyotes and tends to have a bumpy relationship with cats. Lucky will often shout "Go, Dogs, Go!" when he and his team are about to start a mission. Profile Lucky's first real focus episode was "Rebel Without a Collar", where he showed disdain at Cookie's growing relationship with the coyote Fang. In "Taboo", Lucky goes out of his way to prove that the new puppy is not a Jinx. In "I Never Barked for My Father", Lucky encountered his estranged father Slick. Outraged at being seemingly abandoned by Slick as a puppy, Lucky refused to give him and his partner Chip shelter. Eventually, he learned that Slick did not abandon him, because his owners moved away. Every time he saw him, Slick wasn't running from him, he was running to him. He also learned that Chip is actually his half-brother, but was convinced to keep that information between himself and Slick. In "Lucky Gets Adopted", Lucky is adopted by an odd little girl named Dot who named him "Mr. Chewy McFluffster." After suffering bone-crushing affection and tutu-wearing humiliation while being teased by Bully Cocker Spaniels, Lucky escaped, but was convinced to return by Cookie, and helped Dot to win her school talent show. Afterwards, Lucky revealed to Dot that he can talk, explaining to her his work at Shelter 17, and that he needs to be able to come and go when needed. In "Cuddle Up Buttercup", Lucky sneaked into the house of an aristocratic boy named Percy to rescue Buttercup. To avoid detection, Lucky pretended to be a toy, and Percy named him "Sir Stinky Snout." Trivia *There are hints that Lucky reciprocates the crush Cookie has on him, most notably in "Rebel Without a Collar" and "Olaf in Love." *According "I Never Barked for My Father", Lucky spent 5 years, 6 months and 3 weeks without his father. *In the first episode, Lucky was introduced as a dog who "never gets adopted" by McLeish. However, the last episode of season 1 revolved around him getting adopted. *According to the label on an official plush toy, his last name is "Smarts", although this name has never been mentioned on the show. *He has 15 sisters (as mentioned in "Rebound"), and four brothers (mentioned in "Quintuplets.") *In "The Pups Who Loved Me", we learn that he and Bondo can't resist barking at doorbells and they're also afraid of vacuum cleaners. Gallery PTRU1-13549587 alternate1 enh-z6.jpg|Lucky as a plush toy. Lucky and Yipper.png|Lucky in his first appearance.|link=The Yipper Caper Lucky and Slick.png|Lucky and his father.|link=I Never Barked for My Father ImagesCA1VE6CW.jpg|Cookie, Fang, and Lucky|link=Rebel Without a Collar ImagesCAENJ146.jpg|Lucky with his owner, Dot.|link=Lucky Gets Adopted Squeezed Lucky.png|Lucky being crushed by his new owner.|link=Lucky Gets Adopted Category:Characters Category:Primary characters